


when I'm with you

by smudgythoughts



Series: femslash drabbles [9]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smudgythoughts/pseuds/smudgythoughts
Summary: “Now let’s get this show on the road,” Eleanor says, waltzing over to Michael’s desk. “If I remember correctly—” She pulls open one of the lower cabinets. “—yes, here it is. The lie-detector cube.”or, the lie-detector cube reveals some feelings about tahani eleanor didn't know she had.





	when I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> for [femslash100](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/) challenge - share

“I’m so glad you aren’t Chidi.”

“Uh… thank you,” Tahani says, looking put off.

“No really,” Eleanor goes on, “He would have just about thrown a fit if I invited him along, prattling on about ethics and the saying of some old white dude. It’s much nicer being with you.”

“Aww Eleanor, I enjoy your company as well,” Tahani says, smiling at her, and oh no, now this is a _moment_.

“Though I'd rather be with Stone Cold Steve Austin, obviously,” Eleanor quickly says, because she can’t have nice things. “If he was here, I would boot you out.” She thumbs at Michael’s door.

“Oh. Okay.”

“Now let’s get this show on the road,” Eleanor says, waltzing over to Michael’s desk. “If I remember correctly—” She pulls open one of the lower cabinets. “—yes, here it is. The lie-detector cube.”

"Couldn't you just _ask_ Jianyu about that secret wing sauce?" Tahani presses.

“Where's the fun in that? This is the second best idea I’ve ever had.”

"Was the first hitting on Scarlett Johansson at a panel while you were drunk?"

“Yes. No. Shut up,” Eleanor says. “I should never have told you about that. I hate you.” The cube in her hands lets out a _no_ beep. Eleanor frowns. "I certainly don't love Tahani." A _yes_ beep.

Eleanor freezes. “Is this cube broken or something? If I like you, then—then, this is the Bad Place.” A _yes_ beep.

“Oh _shirt_.”

A little ways away, Michael sighs. Onto attempt 152.


End file.
